Leonid Petrov
|Yūki|lit. "Spirit of the Dead"}} |birthday=November 2nd |age=16 |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight=186lbs |hair=Black |eye=Chocolate Brown and Ingot Gold |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Blackheart |status=Alive |family=Kiba Megane (Godfather) ??? (Brother) |birthplace= , |occupation=Student |affiliation=U.A. Academy |team(s)=??? |fightingstyle= - Tendril Style |base of operations=Petrov Manor |entrance exam = Passed on 1st Attempt |class grades= A |quirk apprehension = N/A |debut=Our Hero Academia: Chapter 37 |voice= . }} is a student of U.A. Academy, and is currently in his Second Year, having transferred into Class 2-A a while after the Sports Festival. After moving to Japan from Russia at a fairly young age, Leonid has pursed his dream of becoming a Hero. Due to the nature of his Quirk, Blackheart, he has decided to operate under the name of |Yūki|lit. "Spirit of the Dead"}}. Appearance Despite hailing from a country famed for having rather tall individuals, Leonid does not fall into the trope. He does have height, greater than most, but he is no giant. He stands at a respectable 182cm. His most notable feature are the bandages that envelope his body. No one knows exactly why they are there, and when Leonid is asked, he always tells them a new and different reason than before. His skin is notably darker than most, a trait he inherited from his mother, a woman that did not hail from Russia. His eyes are also heterochromatic in nature, a genetic defect as it is a trait that neither of his parents have had. In terms of clothing, Leonid’s apparel is simple yet definitive. He is almost always seen in his mud brown hoodie. The hoodie itself has a dark arrow running up the middle, and two thick horizontal lines on its left side. The hoodie also has a large red stain, which Leonid claims is blood. For his lower half, he wears crimson pants, with common black and white sneakers. Personality One of the most predominant features of Leonid is his tendency to distance himself from others. The teenager loathes social gatherings. only going because he is dragged to one by Horatia Janpu, much to his own chagrin. Even when it comes to his fellow students, he makes the effort to avoid them, only really conversing with Horatia. When at social gatherings, Horatia often makes him socialize with others, and tries to hook him up with others. His anti-social behaviour sometimes gets so bad, he gets anxiety attacks when he is out without someone he knows and trusts. At one point, Leonid had an attack that rendered him unconscious for some time. This event has made Leonid even more nervous of going out, and is much more dependant on going to social gatherings with someone he trusts. However, despite Leonid’s fear of social gatherings, he displays the qualities of a Hero. Having been raised in a dangerous environment and always having to look after his younger brother, he is immensely protective over his friends, family, and people that need help in general. He will put himself out there in situations of danger, although not actually socializing with others at the moment. Even when it comes to training or practise fights, Leonid always tries his absolute best, going 110% at all times. He will do anything to become a Hero in order to be able to better protect his friends and his younger brother. Most likely as a side effect from his anti-social tendencies, Leonid is a very analytical individual, taking in and processing information at rapid rates. Not many people pay attention to him, and as such its easier for him to see the most common tendencies of people, and what they’ll most likely do based on past events. All of that information sticks with Leonid constantly, and he’s always taking in more information as time goes by. No matter where he may be, he will find some information to be learned. History Relationships Battle Prowess Quirk |Shinkekkan Shihai|lit. "Cardiovascular Control"}} is a -Type Quirk exclusive to Leonid Petrov. This Quirk grants Leonid a second layer of blood vessels that are highly elastic and flexible. Leonid can control all blood flow within themselves, and can have the second layer of blood vessels leave the body and act like tendrils. Leonid can shape these tendrils into practically any shape he desires, be it offensive or defensive. Each tendril can reach great distances, simply due to the length of each of them. These tendrils cannot be pierced through by normal means, and can only be cut if they are cut in a scissor-like motion. When a tendril is cut, it will regenerate, but it takes thirteen minutes to do so at the very most. Controlling his own blood flow is another ability granted to Leonid by his Quirk. By doing so, Leonid can increase his physical strength and speed to far beyond that of a normal human. Leonid has been shown to be able to cover 100m in the span of a bit over four seconds, a testimony to the speed granted to him by increasing the blood flow to his legs. Doing this requires finite control, something Leonid has from all the time he has spent by himself, locked away in his own room. His Quirk is not without its weaknesses. If a tendril is hit with an immense amount of force, it will most often slow down or flinch backwards, the distance proportionate to the force it felt. Over usage of this Quirk causes great fatigue and can lead to internal bleeding. However, as time as passed, Leonid is able to use his Quirk more than before, but is still susceptible to the internal bleeding caused by his Quirk. Techniques Despite Leonid's antisocial tendencies, he has wanted to become a Hero for most of his life. As such, he has come up with various techniques to increase his prowess in battle. * |Shurayari|lit. "Carnage Lance"}}: This technique was Leonid's first Super Move, and has stood the test of time to become his signature attack. By releasing a sole individual tendril from his body at great speeds, Leonid has thereby released a tendril with such speed and power that it can easily pierce through a thick wall of solid concrete. Since the technique does have the potential to kill, when using it against people, he has the end of the tendril curl up to create a fist-like effect. This instead only breaks bone and harms the opponent heavily. This technique is only where it is today due to how long it has existed and how often Leonid has used it. * |Fushiseki|lit. "Eternal Life's Gate"}}: This technique may not be a Super Move, but it is still immensely useful. When utilizing this technique, Leonid creates a tombstone-esque shape out of his tendrils, using it as a shield. The tendrils are compacted against one another, leaving virtually no gaps for things to escape or enter through. The shield itself is also very durable because of it, able to support and resist great amounts of weight and force. Leonid has also incorporated a principle of Krav Maga into this technique, and has used it as a battering ram a few times to slam his opponent with a large and dense object. * |Seiki Nibun|lit. "Vitality Bisector"}}: This technique is Leonid's second Super Move, acting as much more violent and powerful alternative to Longinus. Essentially, with this technique, Leonid has a plethora of his blood vessel tendrils form into a large eight-pronged shuriken that spins around rapidly, reminiscent to that of a windmill. Contact with this technique is highly catastrophic, and can easily slice through most defenses with ease. As of now, its currently his most physically powerful Super Move. * |Kaze Sōjiki|lit. "Air Vacuum"}}: With this technique, Leonid is able to increase his physical capabilities beyond his normal abilities. By forcing his heart to pump more and more blood into his body, increasing his endurance and abilities to allow for... Martial Art Krav Maga Leonid is rather skilled in the art of , having been trained in it from a young age at the request of his mother. His father also approved, wanting his son as a member of Russian Nobility to be able to defend himself. As such, Leonid was trained in a variety of different Krav Maga schools, each focusing on honing a specific aspect of what made up this powerful Martial Art. In the end, Leonid became the most proficient in two of these key aspects, his teachers even going as far as to say that he mastered them despite his young age. These two aspects were simultaneous attack and defense, as well as developing physical aggression. Leonid is able to make any offensive move defensive, and any defensive move offensive. Years of training has had this aspect beat into him, quite literally due to the brutal training that comes because of Krav Maga. For example, when it comes to a simple jab. Not only does Leonid strike with great force and speed, aiming towards a vital part of the body, Leonid must also make sure that he can instantly have that jab become a defensive grab or block at a moments notice. At this point in time, Leonid can do exactly that, but with any defensive maneuver, showing his skill with Krav Maga. Physical aggression is something that Leonid surprisingly excels in. This is most likely because he bottles up his most of his feelings including anger. As such, when it comes to combat, Leonid goes all out, letting his emotions take over while he fights. This occasionally gets rather violent, with Leonid beating people senseless with this martial art. When fighting with Leonid in close quarters, or even at somewhat of a distance, Leonid is dangerous. He can close that distance quickly. Many people are often in confusion when fighting Leonid, seeing the rapid change from the timid and quiet boy he usually is and the violent boy he becomes when fighting. All in all, close quarters combat with Leonid almost always means the demise of the other. With his years of physical and practical training in the brutal martial art of Krav Maga, Leonid is quickly able to overwhelm his opponents when interlocked with them in close combat. Equipment Statistics *'Peerless Intelligence': Leonid's intelligence is something that surprises many. His father pushed Leonid into a life of academic success, having him be taught by many skilled tutors. Albeit not a prodigy, hard work and constant teachings have made Leonid into an intelligent person, able to calculate most math problems in his head rather quickly. His intelligence isn't purely academic, and also stems into combat and his understanding of people. His mother, being a psychology professor, has taught Leonid a lot about the human psyche, and depending on their personality, how to sway them subtly. Leonid often used this to have his butler bring him more ice cream than he had been ordered to by his father. Quotes *''"...I have the confidence of a burnt chicken nugget."'' (Leonid Petrov) *''"???"'' (Leonid Petrov) Trivia *Regarding Leonid's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: **He is student No. 9 in Class 2-A. **He got into U.A. via recommendation, due to his father's status as a Russian Noble. Leonid went through the obstacle course and race. *Regarding Leonid's personal life, his data is as follows: **Leonid's birthday falls on the same day as the . **He is the owner of , one of the Platinum Tier accounts on Nexoria. **Leonid is a member of Russian Nobility, due to his father's ancestry. **Leonid is a martial art enthusiast. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Martial Artists Category:Class 2-A Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training